SERENDIPITY
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy and Terry meet one night by chance during Christmas shopping at Bloomingdale's...and they decide to let destiny show them they belong together.
1. Chapter 1

_**SERENDIPITY**_

 ** _A few Christmases ago, one of my internet babies asked me to write a story based on the movie "Serendipity". Better late than never. This is for you baby. Enjoy!_**

 _ **Chapter 1  
"A happy meeting"**_

Terrence Grandchester was young British business man living in New York. It was the holiday season, in fact, five days before Christmas. It was snowing on New York City; the stores were open late and shopping malls were full of people. He was alone without his driver who had dropped him off earlier. He was waiting for him to call him so he could come and pick him up. He found himself in front of Bloomingdale's the big and famous department store, which was packed. People were doing their last minutes Christmas shopping. He went to where they were selling gloves and scarves…

A young blond woman with freckles on her nose and big green eyes. She was in New York for a few days, she wanted to buy a pair of gloves in cashmere as a souvenir from her visit to New York… She had to leave for Chicago the next morning to get back to her perfectly planned life. For her everything happened for a reason in life: everything was predestined… So she got into the famous Bloomingdale's big department store and she went to the gloves and scarves sections for winter accessories. She looked around and she saw gloves of different colors , she wanted some black ones and there was none. She saw an employee arrive with a pair of black gloves in cashmere. She ran so she wouldn't. She got in front of the counter and she reached out to take the pair of black cashmere gloves… She took it and she turned around to leave…

Terrence wanted a pair of black gloves for his girlfriend, he was disappointed at first because there wasn't any black one, but he saw the employee arriving with a pair of black glove. He rushed so he wouldn't miss it, he got to the counter, reached out with his hand to take the last pair of gloves, he turned around to what to the till…

They both did two steps and something pulled them back. They turned around at the same time. They looked at each other… and there was a thunderbolt that our protagonists didn't hear.

\- I'm sorry, said Terrence.

\- I'm sorry, said the young woman.

\- You can have it, said Terrence.

\- No, you go ahead, said the young woman.

\- Let's go ask if they have another one, said Terrence looking.

There was an employee behind the counter. He talked to her.

\- Excuse-me, Miss, excuse-me, do you have another pair of black gloves?

The employee, very busy during the holidays, answered without even raising her head:

\- Everything we have is on the counter…

\- You don't have anymore in stock? Asked the young woman.

\- No…

\- Or in the basement? Asked Terrence

\- No, said the employee turning around to look at him and we don't have any in the attic either, she added while leaving.

Terrence and the young woman looked at each other.

\- You can have them, he said, I don't really need them

\- O, you saw them before me, said the young woman, take them

\- I insist, said Terrence, wait, I'm going to put them back, there.

He put the pair of gloves back on the hook…

\- Take them now, he told the young girl

But an older man arrived to take them…

\- No, excuse-me sir, this pair of gloves is ours, said Terrence showing the young woman

\- These are your gloves? Really? But they were on the hook, sleeping with the other, with their price tag on…

\- We were discussing who was going to buy them…

\- Well, I've got news for you, said the old man, you can go discuss it outside while I go and pay for them!

\- Calm down, sir, said Terrence, calm down…

\- You want me to calm down? It's 5 days before Christmas and I'm in a big department store in New York and he's asking me to calm down! Said the old man to the young woman.

\- You see, said Terrence, these gloves are destined to be a very beautiful present for someone very special.

\- Yes, very important, said the young woman, we thought about it a lot…

\- Really? Said the old man, who are they for?

\- My boyfriend, said the young woman.

\- My girlfriend, said Terrence.

They had both talked at the same time. The old man looked at them one at the both of them, one at the time…

\- His girlfriend, said the young girl pointing at Terrence.

\- Her boyfriend, said Terrence showing her.

\- A pair of gloves for two people? Said the old man

\- It's difficult to explain, said Terrence…

\- Go ahead, said the old man, I'm listening…

\- Oh, said the young woman, at this moment, he's my boyfriend…

\- But in 18 months…, continued Terrence.

\- After the surgery, said the young woman without conviction

\- He will be…, said Terrence.

\- She will be…, said the young woman.

\- My girlfriend! Did you get it? It doesn't make much sense, doesn't it?

\- No, said the old man giving him the pair of gloves. Merry Christmas anyway!

\- Thank you very much, said Terry.

He left.

\- Now you take them, you deserve them, said Terrence giving her the gloves.

\- It was a team worlk, said the young woman smiling

\- Yes, indeed…

\- I don't know how to thank you.

She went to pay for thegloves and they both got out of the store together.

\- You want to have a cup of coffee with me? Asked Terrence

\- All right, she said smiling

They went together to a small pub not too far named "Serendipity". They sat down at a table and they order iced coffee together. They were talking.

\- I don't know if what you said to that man made sense.

\- Well, it scared him and he left… I'm going to pay the bill and I insist, said the young woman, that's the least I could do.

\- Thank you, said Terrence, but now, I have to buy another present for my girlfriend.

\- Oh, it was for your girlfriend, said the young woman faking a bad mood, then I can't accept them…

\- Yes, you're going to accept them, otherwise, you're not going to pay for the bill!

She burst out laughing.

\- This is a very good iced coffee! How did you know about this place? Asked Terrence.

\- It's because of the name "Serendipity", I like that world…

\- Why?

\- I don't know, I like the meaning, like our meeting… except I don't believe in chance, everything is planned, predestined, it's destiny.

\- You think so?

\- Yes…

\- Everything is predestined, we don't have any choice at all?

\- I think we make our own decisions and that destiny gives us little signs which allow us to make choices that determined if we're happy or not.

\- Little signs? Said Terrence smiling.

\- Yes, said the young woman smiling back at him.

\- Happy accidents, happy discoveries, like Christopher Columbus and America

\- I don't think native Americans would agree with you…

\- I suppose not… true.

\- Fleming who discovers…

\- … penicillin…, the said at the same time.

\- Fleming was his name? Asked Terrence

\- Yes, she said laughing.

\- Or Terrence and the gloves…

\- I don't know that story,said the young woman

\- You don't know that story? It's a classic story, a popular folkloric legend. Our hero Terrence go to look for a pair of black gloves and by a perfect and unexpected act, serendipidy, he meets a very beautiful and attractive woman who has a boyfriend… you have a boyfriend, don't you?

\- Yes…

\- I thought so…

\- What about you? The gloves for the lady?

\- Yes…

\- It was the right moment…

They finished their iced coffee and got out of the pub.

\- I hope you're going to enjoy the gloves you've bought.

\- Yes, in general, I enjoy what I buy for myself… What do you want for Christmas?

\- Golf clubs.

\- Oh…

\- So, you're going to go back to your boyfriend now or what?

\- No, I think he's doing what you're doing…

\- Really? He's having the hots for someone else's girlfriend?

The young woman had a little laugh.

\- No, I'm sorry. I really spent a nice time with you…

She wanted to stop a cab, but she stopped.

\- Maybe you should give me your phone number, just in case…

\- Just in case of what? Asked the young woman.

\- You know, don't you? In case life… I just spent a great time and I won't be able to see you again. It's just not the right moment right now.

They continued walking while talking and they got in front of a yellow cab from New York, that was parked. The young woman wanted to take it. She turned to Terrence.

\- Well, if we're destined to meet again, then we're going to meet again. It's simply not the right moment, now.

\- Maybe we should meet on GMT time, we're 5 hours too soon.

The young woman laughed.

\- Come on, I don't even know your name. My name is Terrence. Does that makes you want to say something to me? He said looking at her with eyes full of hope.

The young woman looked at him.

\- Yes, she said smiling.

She pulled herself on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek.

\- Merry Christmas, she said lasting longer than she planned.

She turned around to open the cab door to get in and she told him:

\- And thank you again.

She closed the door and the cab left. He stayed there looking at her go.

 _"_ _That's it? " He asked himself._

He really had lost his touch! How could he not get her phone number of this young woman? Instead of crying on himself, he biped his driver and he walked to the front of the store to wait for him. When he got to his car, he realised that the forgot his scarf at the pub…

\- You go ahead Milton, he told his driver, I'll come back on my own.

\- Are you sure, sir?

\- Yes, I need some fresh air.

\- All right. Good night sir.

\- Good night Milton.

So he went back to the pub, "Serendipity" and he went to ask if the hadn't find a scarf.

\- They didn't bring me anything, said the employee.

\- I'm going to go see upstairs, that's where we were sitting.

\- All right…

Terrence went up the stairs and he got to the place where he was sitting earlier with the young woman.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The young woman was in the cab going back home when…

\- Darn! I forgot the gloves! Can you stop please, I have to get off, I'm sorry.

The cab stopped, she paid and got out of the car. She went back to pub "Serendipity". She went to the counter at the til to ask the question.

\- Did you find a little back with a pair of black cashmere gloves?

\- No…

\- Can I go look upstairs? That's where I was sitting…

\- Yes, of course…

So the young woman went upstairs and she found the little brown bag from Bloomingdale's. She also saw a black scarf…

 _"_ _Terrence forgot his scarf… Is it a sign? If it's a sign, he will also come and look for h is scarf…" She said to herself._

She took the scarf smiling at what she was thinking.

She heard footsteps and she turned around…. He was there… He was so handsome! He looked at her surprised and she smiled showing him the scarf. He approached her and smiling he said:

\- Hi, he said.

\- Hi, she said.

She put the scarf around his neck, he had leaned, since he was taller than her.

\- Thank you, he said.

\- You're welcome…

\- Let's go do something…

\- All right, what do you want to do?

\- I don't care…

\- All right, she said, come with me.

She took him by the hand and took her to the ice rink, which was not too far. They rented skates and they went on the ice. They started ice skating while talking.

\- So, what are you doing in America? She asked.

\- My mother is American…

\- Are you visiting your mother?

\- No, I live here, but yes,it was to be closer to my mother…

\- It's good to have a family and to stay near it…

\- You still won't tell me your name… Can you answer a few questions?

\- Of course…

\- Your favourite colour?

\- Red…

\- Your favourite flower?

\- The white rose…

\- Of course, a flower with horns…

\- Life is tough buddy! She said smiling

\- Your favourite movie?

\- _"Love affair"_

\- Your turn…

\- What's your favourite movie?

\- _"The Hustler"_ …

\- Your favourite moment in New York?

\- The present moment is rising really high…

\- I'm flattered. "The moment chosen by chance is better than the chosen moment" she said

\- An Asian citation on chance?

\- This whole evening is due to chance, isn't it?

\- As a matter of fact. Do you have other questions for me? I'm ready to answer all the questions…

\- Really? All the questions?

\- Yes, I'm not like you! Go ahead! Ask your questions…

They were still skaing; there was not a lot of people. She was skating backwards on the side when she said:

\- All right, what's your favourite sexual position? She dared

He looked at her like he wanted her to be serious. The young woman tripped on something and she fell on the ice falling and lying down. She screamed. He approached her to help her get up.

\- All right, it's also my favourite position too, he said smiling, are you all right? Did you hurt yourself?

\- My arm is hurting a little.

\- Let me see…

She pulled up her sweater, to her elbow.

\- Everything is fine, nothing broken, he said

He looked at her face. The light from the lamp wasn't very bright…

\- Why are you looking at me like that? She asked.

\- You have freckles on your nose; he said softly, it's beautiful.

\- They say English girls have lots of freckles… is that why you like mine?

They got out of the ice rank to sit on the bench.

\- You're not English… you have a few freckles on your arm too…

\- You like it? Yet they say it's not a sign of beauty…

\- They're not just freckles. If you look closer, you'll see Cassiopeia.

\- What?

\- You don't know? I'm going to tell you about it…

He started tracing lines with his finger on the skin of her arm.

\- A very long time ago, there was an Ethiopan queen name Cassiopeia. She was the most beautiful woman in the world and she was very conceited. Everybody had had enough of her vainness. One day she offended the Gods by doing I don't know what, I don't remember, but she went too far…

The young woman had a little laugh.

\- So she was punished by the gods to be hanging in the sky sitting on her throne, upside down for eternity. She was stuck for eternity upside down, incapable of swallowing without her throat hurting… Now she's just a constellation in the sky. So your freckles make the shape of her throne are Cassiopeia's constellation who had made a grave error.

\- And she paid for eternity…

\- Exactly, he said softly.

They looked at each other tenderly. It was snowing… he looked at her and kissed her arm where she had hurt herself. They gave the skates back and left the ice rink.

\- You're going to give me your name and phone number now?

\- All right, she finally said.

She looked in her purse and she found a piece of paper and a pen. He turned around so she could use him as a support. She wrote her name and her phone number.

\- I can't believe what I'm doing, she said.

\- Write clearly, please, said Terrence and let destiny follow its course…

He turned around when she was done. She smiled with her little piece of paper. He was waiting impatiently. She was about to give him the piece of paper when a big truck passed really fast making the piece of paper fly and all the papers that were on the ground flying with it, from where they were standing.

\- No! Said Terrence.

There was a little tornado and the little piece of paper got mixed with all the other papers.

\- That was an accident! Write it again!

\- I can't! It's a sign! Said the young woman, destiny is telling us back off.

They started walking while talking.

\- If destiny didn't want us to be together, so why did we meet tonight? I got you there, right?

\- Well, I don't know, but it's not an exact science, it's a feeling.

\- What if you're wrong? What if we separate without anything, not address or phone number, you think that destiny is going to show up at my door one morning and give me your information?

She looked at him and thought.

\- You know what? That's the best idea you've had all evening…

\- What? What's the good idea?

She looked in her purse and she got a 5 dollar note. She gave him a pen.

\- Take this and write your name and phone number…

\- On the 5 $ note?

\- Yes, do it please…

There was Santa Claus statue where they standing and he used it to write his name and phone number.

\- You're a very strange and interesting young woman, he said while he was writing.

He gave her the 5$ note. She took it and ran on the other side of the street to buy some mint candies at a stand. She used the 5$ note with Terrence's phone number. The latter as looking at her surprised. He followed her on the other side of the street.

\- Hey! What are you doing?

\- If this 5$ bill comes back in my hands and I see your phone number and I call you, you'll believe destiny at that moment right?

\- What about me?

\- What do you mean?

\- If we're sending something in the universe with my name and phone number, we have to do the same thing with you too, right?

\- You're right, it has to be fair. Wait… what do I have in my bag?

She took a book out, _"Romeo and Juliet by Shakespeare"_.

\- _Romeo and Juliette_? Said Terrence.

\- I'm going to put my name and number inside of this book and tomorrow morning, I'm going to drop it at store that sells used books.

\- Which one?

\- You're not going to tell me?

\- That way, every time you'll see a store that sells used books, you'll go in and look for my book…

\- All of this makes no sense. I'm not spending an excellent evening with a stranger to let chance manipulate us…

The young woman stopped and looked at him. They were in front of the Waldorf-Astoria Hotel. She had to try something else.

\- Come with me, she said taking his hand.

She took him inside the hotel.

\- We're going to get a room? Let's do it!... I'm kidding! But I want to get to know you…

She took him running to the elevators of the hotel. There were some on both sided of the hallway.

\- Where are we going? Asked Terrence.

She called the elevator on the right side, Then she went on the other side and called the elevator… he followed her.

\- No, stay over there! Don't make me come on your side…

\- All right…

\- When the elevator arrived, we're going to take it. If we chose the same floor, it would mean that we're destined to be together now.

\- You're crazy…, he said discouraged.

The elevators arrived. She got in and she said:

\- Get in…

He complied.

\- Take a deep breath and when the doors close, press on a floor number.

\- I don't understand all this…

\- You don't need to understand, you have to have faith…

\- Faith in what?

\- Destiny…

Then she took the little bag with the black gloves and threw it at him. He caught it.

\- Hey, she said looking at him

He looked at her.

\- It's Candy… My name is Candy.

And the door closed on both sides. Candy pressed on the number 23. And she prayed he would chose the same floor number.

Terrence in the elevator, looked at the numbers… what should he choose? He didn't have all night… he approached his hand to the numbers, backed off and finally pressed on the number 23. He looked in the little bab and he saw that there was only one glove…

Candy in her elevator, took the other glove out of her pocket…she looked at the number going up.

Terry in his elevator saw the elevator stop at number 14… the doors opened and a man and little boy dressed as the devil came in.

\- Here's the elevator, said his father, get in.

Terry looked at them stunned, the devil had just ruined his plans.

\- I'm going up, said Terry.

\- It's ok, John likes to ride in elevators.

The little devil in the elevator started screaming and he pressed on at least a dozen elevator floor numbers…

\- Don't do that! Yelled Terrence.

\- Hey stop screaming at him, he's just a child…

Terrence shook his head and the little devil screaming moving his fork. He didn't say anything else…

Candy on her side had arrived to the 23rd floor and she got out, full of hope… She walked to the other side to wait for Terrence.

Terry's elevator broke down and it was stuck for a few moments between the 15 and 16th floor.

\- Looks like we're stopped, said the father

\- SSSSS, said the little devil.

Terrence wanted to die! The elevator wasn't moving…

\- I have to meet a girl, he finally said, if we choose the same floor…

\- Oh, said the father.

\- But since your son pressed on all those buttons… I have to check every floor because he elevator is going to stop and open its doors anyway…

\- We're not in a hurry, said the father, we have all our time…

The elevator finally got to the 16th floor. The doors opene and Terrence got out to check…

\- Is she there? Asked the little boy.

\- No, said Terrence, let's go!

The went back inside the elevator.

\- Let's go John, said the father to the little boy.

The latter put his fork between the doors which opened again, slowing the rising more…

Candy on the 23rd floor was sitting on the floor still waiting, in vain.

Terrence, in the meantime, with all the stops had other people coming inside the elevator who would get out on every floor with him to check if Candy was there. There was a lady with a dog and two other couples…

Candy discouraged and tired of waiting, call the elevator and she went back downstairs to leave.

Terrence arrived when Candy's elevator doors had just closed. He was alone… he didn't see her. He took the elevator back down to follow her. He got there but he didn't see her.

Candy got out of the hotel and she stopped a cab and went back home.

Terry got out too late to see her, he thought he saw her, he stopped several walking blond women who had the same coat colour as Candy's but it wasn't her… He thought he was going to go crazy! He couldn't have just lost her just like that! He was discouraged and he want back home, very very sad…

And time passed…


	2. Chapter 2

_**SERENDIPITY**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Life goes on?"**_

A few years later, Terrence Grandchester was with his fiancée, Susanna Marlowe whom he was supposed to marry in a few days. She had long blond hair with blue eyes. It had taken him some time to finally decide to marry her.

\- Honey, I was able to book the Waldorf-Astoria! Can you imagine? They had a last minute cancellation! She had told him while they were preparing the wedding.

\- The Waldorf? Said Terrence.

All his thoughts were all of a sudden back to that evening when he had met Candy… and their last attempt to be together in the elevators… but why was he thinking about Candy? He had spent the last years searching second hand book stores looking for "Romeo and Juliet", but none of them had Candy's information in them… Maybe she didn't do it? No, Candy had seem to be an honourable person who kept her word… Since the elevator thingy hadn't worked, she had probably dropped the book to the second hand bookstore like she had promised. Anyway, he had moved on with his life, it wasn't important, Candy had probably moved on with her life too, unless a miracle happens…

\- Yes, the Waldorf-Astoria, said Susanna, isn't that classy? We have the rehearsal dinner tonight. Isn't that great?

\- Euh, yes, honey, said Terry smiling, that's great.

But he was thinking that if that wasn't a sign, that was taking him back to Candy… No, it had been too long…but didn't he continued looking for the book? He kissed Susanna to try to erase the image of Candy, without really succeeding… and the wedding was now for very soon.

HE went to the Waldorf –Astoria with Susanna. He met Charlie Sanders, his childhood friend who was there with his sweetheart, Sandra. His parents were there too, so were Susanna's and those who were in the wedding party, girls and boys of honour.

His friend Charlie practice his speech and Terrence was smiling, but his head was elsewhere. He kept kissing Susanna to try to forget about Candy. When the rehearsal was over, they all had to meet to have a drink, but Terrence wasn't feeling like it…

\- Mum, dad, I can't stay, he said, I have a lot of work to do.

\- Oh Terry, said his mother, can't you not work just for tonight?

\- No, mum, other wise, I would. I don't have the choice.

\- All right son, said his father, but don't worry… you're getting married soon.

\- Exactly, I have to finish everything before I leave for my honeymoon, said Terrence

Susanna approached him.

\- You're going to be thinking about me?

"Even if I'm thinking about another woman at this moment…" He said in his mind.

He kissed Susanna for a long time on the lips.

\- Work well, honey, don't over do it.

\- Goodbye honey, said Terry leaving.

Susanna got inside the Waldorf to join the others.

Terry was walking to go get his car and he passed in front of a booth selling books.

\- A little book to read? Said the vendor who was the Jamaican type with a big woollen hat on the head.

Terrence looked on the table and he saw "Romeo and Juliet". He took the book and opened it… Nothing. He put it back. The seller asked him:

\- You don't like the book?

\- I already read it, said Terry.

\- I can propose to you something else? "The Bridges of Madison County"?

\- I've seen the movie, thank you, said Terrence leaving.

He walked to the parking where he had left his car, he took it and went back home to "work"

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

In another city of the Unites States, in Chicago, more exactly, Candice White, was going to work. She was a doctor at the hospital, but she also worked for a free clinic, to help those who couldn't afford to pay for their medical care. She did her rounds and she couldn't wait to go back home. She had a young man who had hurt his leg. He was also a little disappointed…

\- I was in a party with her and I let her go without telling her! Can you believe that? She's my soul mate! My destiny… what do you think doctor?

Candy started thinking about that evening she has spent with Terrence in New York… Why was she thinking about him all of a sudden?

\- Well, I think that everything happens for a reason. If you're destined to be together, you're going to end up together…

\- Thank you doctor, for cheering me up, but I know you're a scientist… you believe in serendipity?

She looked at him smiling.

\- Good luck Jason, she said.

\- Thank you doctor…

She continued her rounds thinking about Terrence, but she decided that she should get him out of her thoughts… At the end of the day, she went back home. She had an apartment not too far from where she worked. She opened the door and she saw the floor was full of white rose petals. She smiled. There was a big box gift wrapped in white silk paper on the living room table. She put her bag on the couch and she opened the box. She found another box inside and she smiled and she found another box and another one and another one, and finally a little blue velvet box and she opened it, but the box was empty!

\- You haven't said "yes" yet, said a man's voice.

She raised her head to looke at him smiling. He approached her and with the ring, he was making the sound of an airplane…

\- Yes, she said smiling

He approached her and kissed her on the lips. Then he took her left hand and put the engagement ring… but… it looked like something was blocking it! He tried insisting…

\- It's ok, she said, we'll take it to the jeweller to adjust it.

\- All right, he said, but don't go and read some sort of sign, all right? It's an accident! That's all.

\- No, oh Lord , said Candy, don't worry, it's beautiful.

She looked at the ring, half way to her ring finger…

\- I like it a lot!

But the incident was still in her mind.

\- Great! He said, I'm going to call Archie and the others to tell them you said "yes"! Get ready to go out!

\- What? She said surprised, they were worried?

\- Not about your answer, but because of our tour… they were hoping they would be able to program our honeymoon in our schedule… Bora-Bora? What do you think?

\- Yes! I can't wait! She said smiling.

He got out of the room to make his phone call. Candy stayed in the living room and looked at the ring which was half way through her finger… It was like destiny was telling her not to get married… she had refused to give her phone number to Terrence, because a truck went by just at that moment to make her piece of paper fly… then there was the elevators… but when she went back home that night, she had decided to drop the book to a second hand store… and since that night, every time she would get some change , she would check the 5$ notes to see if Terrence's name and number was on it… She thought she had forgotten about that story, since it had been years… First her patient and now the engagement ring that's refusing to slide… What was destiny trying to tell her?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence often went to exercise on the golf club during lunch time to discuss business while eating and playing golf. He was with Charlie who was talking business on the phone. He was sitting on a chair looking at men exercising. Charlie was done talking on the phone and he came near him.

\- I've sealed the deal! You're ready, buddy?

At the same moment, he heard a woman's voice.

\- I'm Candy Lawson…, she said

\- Yes, come with me, said a man taking her away

Charlie realised Terry wasn't listening to him.

\- Buddy! Earth to Terrence! Are you with me?

\- Oh… yes! Let's go! I need to go to the hairdresser…

\- I'll drop you off, said Charlie

His friend noticed he worried face.

\- What are you thinking about?

\- Nothing…

\- All right, when you're ready to talk, you know where to find me.

Terrence didn't say anything. They arrived at the hairdresser and he got out of the car. He got in the hair salon and he was waiting for his usual hairdresser, he was alreay wearing the protection cape. But the one who ended up approaching him wasn't his hairdresser…

\- Hello, the groom to be! I'm going to take care of you…

\- What? But where is Lauren? He asked surprised

\- She to step out for an emergency. My name is Candy and I can take care of you…

She put her hand in his hair… he couldn't believe it!

\- You know what? He said taking his cape off, I don't really want to have a new haircut for my own wedding on the pictures!

\- But, it's not going to take lon…, I can cut your hair, just a trim.

\- No, I would have to live with the pictures for the rest of my life… thank you, but I'm leaving!

\- Just a little trim…,she tried again

But Terry was already gone. Since he didn't have his car, he decided to take a cab. He didn't want to think too much about what was going on… whey was he hearing Candy's name everywhere? In his cab, which was going very slow because of the traffic jam at peak hours… there was a man in a motorcycle who was singing. He was wearing earphones listening to songs, and that meant he was singing bad and off key and loud, like all those who have earphones on…

 _I want Candy! I want Candy! I want Candy!_

Terry looked out the window and he saw a young man with head set singing… when he went back to the office, he went to see Charlie in his office.

\- You're back alreay? It doesn't look like you've had a hair cut…

\- I cancelled!

\- You cancelled? But why?

\- Something really weird is happening to me… at the golf club, she was there, she had gained weight… then at the hair salon, my hairdresser wasn't there and she was supposed to cut my hair… then in the cab, a guy on a motorcycle was serenading me with her name…

\- But what are you talking about?

\- Candy! It's like the universe is trying to tell me to go and find her…it's playing with my head!

\- You're getting married in three days!

\- I know…

\- It's completely nuts! Why would you want to risk your relationship with Susanne for an impossible dream?

\- Listen to me for a second… I'm sure I'm in love with Susanna. When you fall in love with someone, it's always different because it wouldn't be fair to compare them,,, but,,, it's like Susanna is the movie "The Godfather part II"…

\- She's what?

\- The Godfather part II, it was an incredible movie, maybe even better than the original, but whatever the love we feel about the godfather part II , you absolutely have to see the original, to understand and appreciate the sequel, right?

Charlie looked at her dumbfounded.

\- Come on! Is it really asking too much to my best friend? You already have your dream wedding!

\- I'm your best man!

\- You can help me find her…

\- You don't have her last name. The proof, you just met two other Candy…

\- Or find the book!

\- We've tried for years, and we didn't find anything, remember?

\- Maybe I missed a store… or someone was there just before me…

\- You know what? Keep me out of all this! Said Candy firmly

But a few moments later, he was with Terry in a second hand bookstore looking for "Romeo and Juliet", the found some but none of them had Candy's information… Then they went to another one…

In the end, they were in a pub having a drink.

\- You know what? Said Terry, maybe I'm giving up…

\- Maybe she got old bad, said Charlie.

\- Shut up! Said Terry smiling, Thanks for your help buddy… I'm going to go back home. Susanna must be waiting for me.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna was waiting for Terry to have dinner with him. She greeted him with a kiss at the door.

\- Good evening honey, did you have a good day?

 _"_ _A good day? I was haunted by Candy…" said Terry to himself._

\- Very nice! HE said out loud

\- You didn't get a haircut?

\- I didn't have the time.

\- Honey… oh well, you're handsome and that's all that counts… tell me you love me…

\- I lover you, he repeated mechanically.

\- Tell me something romantic.

\- Like what?

\- I don't know… like that I'm the only woman in the universe that's destined to be with you…

Terry looked at her. He was about to open his mouth, when the smoke alarm went off…

\- Oh my God! The dinner! She said running to the kitchen. By the way I emptied your closed, we have to pack for our honeymoon…

Terrence was wondering if it wasn't a signg for him not to get married, Interrupted before he was about to make his declaration… it was like destiny didn't want him to make that declaration…

He went to the bedroom and looked at what Susanna he done with his things. He had a sigh and sat on the bed. He felt something and he looked, it was the little bag from Bloomingdale's that Candy had thrown at him with the glove inside. He smiled,…another sign? He put the glove on his right hand and he felt something inside and he got it out… it was the receipt…, she had used her credit card… he could try to track her down at the store…

The alarm had stopped…

\- Are you coming honey, to see what we can eat?

\- I'm coming, said Terry

He kept the receipt preciously… he was going to go to Bloomingdale's to try to get Candy's information.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was listening to her fiancé's band, which was playing in a bar. There were a lot of people and the music was good. There was a lot of clapping; The manager of the band came to tell them a good news.

\- Good job! The tickets for the concert of Stockholm are sold out! We will have to add some more representation… so were going to skip Paris.

\- I'm sorry, said Candy, last night we picked a wedding date and the honey moon and I've already made arrangements at my work for my patients…

\- Candy, said her fiancé, your patients can do without you for a little while longer.

\- Come on, Candy, said her friend Annie, two little weeks more in Europe is not going to you're your patients…

When she found herself alone with her fiancé, he looked at her.

\- Is something wrong, honey?

\- It's just that I like to be organised… I had already planed with my patients, I really don't fee like changing my appointment s at the last minutes…

An African-American woman came to interrupt them.

\- Excuse me, you have to approve the Australian t-shirts…

\- All right. Can we talk later? He asked Candy.

\- Of course, said Candy smiling.

\- It doesn't bother her, said her fiancée leaving with the young woman.

Candy stayed alone and she started thinking. All of a sudden, she had to get out of there breathe some fresh air. She found herself outside and it was raining. She walked under the rain breathing… she stopped in front of a wall on which there were lots of poster of old movies, there was a poster odf "The Hustler" with Paul Newman. She opened her mouth, surprised… Terrence's favourite movie…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	3. Chapter 3

_**SERENDIPITY**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"For Candy…"**_

The next day, Candy went to her friend Patricia's store; she was a little eccentric, and just the person to talk to her about the poster she had seen. They were having coffee together.

\- It was only a poster, Candy…

\- Yes, a poster with Terrence's favourite movie…

\- So what?

\- So, don't you think it's strange?

\- No, people put poster on wall for advertising…

\- Patty…

\- You want to read another sign?

\- The engagement ring was refusing to slide through my finger…

\- It happens…

\- And not the poster of "the hustler"…

\- Candy… you're going to get married…and you're thinking about a man you've seen only for a few hours?

\- Exactly, why am I thinking about him now, when everything seem so perfect in my life?

\- What was is exactly that you did? Oh yeah, the 5$ note with his information… that note still hasn't come back between your hands?

\- No…

\- So you still go through with your wedding plans…

\- You don't think that…?

\- You tried with the elevators, he didn't chose the same floor as you…

\- Maybe he was delayed by customers…

\- Maybe…

\- That's why I still put my information in the book "Romeo and Juliet"…

\- Well, he hasn't called you yet… it's been years, Candy. If he calls you…

\- All right. I really feel like an idiot who is going to throw everything out the window for a man I had seen for just a few hours, while I have a man ready to marry me…

\- You still believe that signs influence our choices in life?

\- Yes…

\- Oh Candy…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Terrence went at Bloomingdale's to try to get Candy's information… he knew that employee had a contract they were not allowed to give out that kind of information, so it was maybe a mission impossible… but he was ready to do anything to find Candy… he went to the till to try to talk to the employee.

\- Hello sir…

\- Can I help you?

\- I hope so… I'm looking for someone who bought a pair of gloves here, a few years ago…

\- You know that we don't have the right to give out that kind of information…And I've been here for three years only…

\- But you must have the information in your database…

\- You are wasting my time, sir, said the employee coldly.

\- I'm begging you, said Terrence against his will, but all you have to do is enter the receipt number to have her information.

\- No! That's all? Said the employee.

\- All right, said Terry, would 20$ do it?

He had taken his wallet out…

\- If I were an health inspector, maybe…

\- This is really important, said Terry trying again to go on the other side of the counter.

\- Again? Said the employee, you have to stay on the other side of the counter. I don't want to have to tell you that again… stay on the other side.

\- All right… I'm begging you, I would do anything to have her name…

\- Anything? Well, said the employee hesitating, I didn't get much sales this monght… if you buy a few things…

\- Really?

\- I'm barely mentioning it…

\- All right, said Terrence giving him the eye, I'll buy a tie…

He approached the counter.

\- Ah ah ah, said the employee.

\- I'm staying on this side, said Terrence choosing a purple tie and putting it on the counter

\- Excellent choice, said the employee…

\- Now, can I have the girl's name?

\- I thought you were going to raise my sales, said the employee, this tie cost 95$ and your 700$ short…

\- 700$?

\- 700$

\- That's extortion!

\- It's a great selling tactic, sir. What would be nice with a purple tie?

Terrence gave him the eye… he went to try on a purple suit, completely ridiculous…

\- I look like a clown! He said upset, now are you going to give me her name?

\- It's done. The account is inactive, there's no information on it!

\- What? Said Terry angry, give me that!

He was trying to get is bank card back. He grabbed the employee by the collard…

\- You're crazy to take advantage of me like that! I'm going to beat you up…

\- Don't come behind the counter, said the employee.

Terry was holding him by the collar, on the other side.

\- Stop saying that, or I'm going to cut you into pieces! You better find another way to help me out!

\- I have another suggestion…, said the employee.

\- A suggestion?

\- When our customer fill out an application for a store card, the copies of the file go to our storage office in Queens. All you need is her account number, which you already have, to find her form and yet you will need an employee to let you in…

Terry let go of him and looked at him. And the employee repeated

\- You need an employee to let you in…

He turned around and took a box on the shelf and put it on the counter. He opened it and got a pair of shoes he showed Terrence.

\- Crocodile skin? He asked.

Terry was so upset he hit the shoes making them fly on the other side of the room…

It's not that he didn't have the money to pay for all that, but that employee was taking advantage of him and it made him mad… What wouldn't he do for Candy?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy was at her place and there were some left over money on the table from her groceries and there was a 5$ note… She turned it around to look and there was nothing written on it… she smiled.

She went to the living room where her fiancée was watching and editing a video clip with his manager…

\- Can I talk to you ? She asked.

\- I'm going to let you talk, said the manager getting out of the room

Candy was behind the couch on her knees.

\- Are you ok?

\- I lost my keys earlier.

\- Did you find them?

\- Yes, in the freezer…

\- Oh…

\- I think the wedding and the preparations, work, stress, it's too much for me.

\- Honey, we're leaving for Toronto tomorrow morning…

\- I know honey, I need a little "vacation"

\- What do you mean by a little "vacation"?

\- Only a weekend so that I could reaload my batteries…

Her fiancée looked at her.

\- It has nothing to do with last night. I need this, I need it for me…. But I'm not going to go without your approval.

He smiled.

\- You can go.

\- Thank you, she said kissing him on the forehead…

She stood up to go get ready for her trip.

\- Wait, he said, where are you going to go?

Candy stopped and turned around.

\- I don't know, maybe New York…

After she finished packing, she went to see her friend Patricia and showed her the plane ticket.

\- Happy birthday!

\- What? Said Patty, I can't believe you did that! You way too generous!

\- Come on, I can give you a nice gift to my friend for her birthday can I not?

\- With not specific reason?

\- Well yes, said Candy, I'm getting married in a week and I wanted a last trip with my best friend…

\- You're cute, said Patty, but you're not my kind at all…

Candy burst out laughing!

\- Thank you!

\- We're going to New York?! Said Patty laughing! Yes!

Candy was wondering if she wasn't doing a crazy thing, She was going to New Yrok, the city where she had met Terrence… Why? A part of her wanted the confirmation that she was making the right decision by marrying another man…


	4. Chapter 4

_**SERENDIPITY**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"The trip to New York"**_

Candy was on the plane with her friend Patty, going to New York. She was looking at the clouds and she was wondering if Terrence was thinking about her…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terrence and his friend Charlie were with the employee looking in boxes for Candy's form… Candy was with the employee, while Terry was in another section of the room. Charlie was telling himself that he was nuts to follow Terry in this completely crazy adventure! They heard Terry scream. The ran to him to see if he had found Candy's form…

\- Aaahh! Look! My eyes are not seeing anymore, he said, I want to be sure that I have the right account number…  
Charlie took the paper to check, but before he was able to look, the employee had ripped the form from his hands.

\- Hey! Said Charlie, give me that!

Terrence looked at them, exasperated. The employee checked the account number.

\- It is the right number, said the employee, but too bad we can't read her last name…

Terry took the paper and looked, the last name wasn't readable!

\- It's his fault, said the employee, he erased it with his thumb…

Charlie gave him the look.

\- No, I'm joking, said the employee, I think it got erased in my hands… it's a carbon copy, it's probably why America doesn't use it anymore…

\- Come on! Said terry what about the address, can we see her address?

\- It was 7 years ago,said Charlie, she probably doesn't live there anymore…

\- You can go to the renting office, they're going to look in the archives, they would be able to tell you who lived at that address 7 years ago… it's obvious! Said the employee.

\- Thank you, said Terry looking at him.

\- That employee is annoying,b but he's also useful…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy's plane was landing in New York. Candy and Patty got off, passed custom, too their suitcases and they got out. There were taxis parked in front of the airport. They both got in.

\- Hello, said Candy smiling

\- Hello ladies, said the taxi driver, where are we going?

\- Yes, said Patty, where are we going?

Candy pretended to think by putting her hands on her forehead and she replied:

\- Take us anywhere in New York…

\- I beg your pardon? Said the driver.

\- Anywhere, repeated Candy, where you want to go.

\- That's not a destination, ma'am, said the driver.

Patty seemed surprised.

\- What? You don't have any reservations? She asked Candy

\- Euh, said Candy turning to her friend, Patty, please, don't be angry with me.

\- Oh no, said Patty, not very happy, I can't believe it.

\- I need an address, ma'am, said the driver a little louder

\- I was going to tell you on the plane, said Candy

\- You know what, Candy? That's really sneaky of you, said Patty getting out of the cab.

\- I'm not a freaking psychic! Said the taxi driver.

\- Patty, wait, said Candy getting out of the car too to follow her.

\- What are you doing Candy? Candy, I don't understand you anymore!

Candy looked at her without saying a thing.

\- Please, tell me something, anything that makes sense…

Candy looked at her and had a sigh.

\- Let's go and sit, she said.

They walked and the y found some empty seats by the glass windows.

\- Patty, I just spent the whole fligh thinking, not about my fiancé, but about this mysterious man that I met half a million hours ago! A man I don't even remember, aside from that vague image in my head. It was only a few seconds, a fraction of a second really… and it was like at that moment, the whole universe only existed to put us together. That's why I'm here! That's why I'm going to let destiny guide me where he wants. Because when all this will be over, at least I won't have to think about him anymore. Let's pray he got bald, he picks his nose with his fingers and wipe them under his car seat…, said Candy standing up to get out of the airport.  
She got outside and got into another taxi.

\- Hello, said told the driver.

\- Hello, said the driver

\- Wait a minute, she told him

She prayed her friend would follow her. She didn't have to wait for long, Patricia arrived and got inside the taxi. Candy smiled and hugged her.

\- Thanks honey, she said

\- You better buy me a very big birthday cake, that's all I have to say!

\- Anything you want! said Candy

\- Can I have a destination? Asked the driver.

\- The Waldorf, I suppose, said Candy

\- Finally, she got it! Said Patty

\- Very well, said the driver

The taxi got them to the destination. They were able to find a room at the Waldorf-Astoria, without any reservations. After going to their room and refresh themselves, they got out to go for a walk in New York City. In front of the front doors…

\- Where are we going? Asked Patty.

Candy said raising her arms:

\- We're going that way, she said going on the right.

\- And I'm following her, said Patty behind her.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Charlie were at the renter's office trying to convince a young intern to give them Candy's last name…

\- Look in your data base and you could find it, said Terry

\- I'm not sure if I can or not…

\- Why? Asked Charlie.

\- Because I'm only an intern and I don't know all the rules.

\- Help me.

\- What about the laws on confidentiality? Said the young man.

\- I'm asking you to not take it into consideration, said Terry

\- You won't have any problem, said Charlie and we're not looking of a millionaire, just a young woman…  
The young man looked at them and he finally said:

\- Seven years ago, you said?

\- Yes, said Terry full of hope

The young man typed on his keyboard and showed them the screen.

\- There, he said

Terry looked at the screen.

\- William Albert Andrew? Said Terry surprised.

It was great!

\- But we're looking for a person named Candy, said Terry

\- Maybe it was her boyfriend, said the youngman

\- Her boyfriend… yes, she had a boyfriend that evening…

\- Shall we go? Said Charlie

\- Can you search for William Albert Andrew?

\- Are you kidding Terry? We don't have the time…

\- Why?

\- Earth to Terry… we have you bachelor party…

\- We have a lot of time! Said Terry, let's good and look for him, please.

They were getting out of the building. Charlie had a sigh… they had stopped and a man passed with a big Dalmatian dog who jumped on Terry who pet him. The dog turned and circled Terry with his leash. Its master, a little bald man, helped free him.

\- Terry, you're not reasonable, it's the day before your wedding…

\- I have time…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Patty were in the streets of New York, walking. Patty saw a vendor with purses on the other side of the street where they were.

\- Prada! Prada bags!

She crossed the street to go see. Candy followed her smiling calmly. Patty took wallet.

\- It's 20$, said the vendor.

\- 20$? Said Candy, that's a good price, but mine says "Prada" and yours says "Prado"

\- But you're filthy rich! Said Patty, maybe I can buy a black marker to correct it, I'll take it!

She went to pay. Candy, walked towards a man who was wearing the mascot of the golf field, it was a big golf ball for the head. He was giving out flyers which talked about gold lessons for half price. Patricia arrived.

\- Where do we go now? She asked

\- I don't know, said Candy.

The giant golf ball talked to them and said:

\- You want to play golf? It's half price today!

It wanted to give them some of the flyers it had in its hand. The little bald man with the Dalmatian dog arrived. The dog walked to Candy who smiled at it.

\- Hello, you! Who are you?

The dog circled the golf ball wit his leash, making him fall with all his flyers.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy smiling

\- Help, said the golf ball.

She and Patty helped the golf ball to get back up and the dog owner freed the leash. The Dalmatian went toward Candy again and then to its master. Candy had picked up some of the flyers and started reading it. Golf… Terry wanted golf clubs for Christmas, it was a sign!

\- I know where we're going, she said leaving

Patricia followed her. They arrived at the golf club. She looked at the players, one by one.

\- I feel he's here, said Candy, I know it, I can feel it.

She looked and she thought she saw him for a moment. Her heart jumped in her chest, but when she got closer, she saw that it wasn't him. She went to sit on a wooden bench. Where Terry had sat and he had stuck a chewing gum he had in his mouth behind it. She put her hand there on the dried chewing gum…

\- Eww! She said.

\- You know who are the one who play golf? Asked Patty.

\- No…

\- All those who are not too fat to play tennis…

There were older men on the verge of playing golf.

\- I'm in perfect shape said one of them, my son is getting married tomorrow!

The machine that was throwing balls sent one too close, which hit Patty on the head.

\- Ouch! Said Patty.

And the player wanted to hit another ball, but he hit Patty while swinging… The latter fell dizzy for a moment, for a moment. Candy ran to see her friend and the two man were sorry…

\- I apologise, said the man who had hit her. Would you like me to take you to a hospital?

\- No, it's going to be fine, said Patty

\- Are you sure? He said

\- Are you ok Patty? Asked candy

\- I'm fine…

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes…

\- I'm going to give you my card, said the man looking in his pockets

\- Thank you, said Candy

\- Can we go now? Asked Patty, before I get myself killed?

\- He's not here, said Candy sadly, let's go…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Charlie went to see William Albert Andrew at his luxurious apartment. They had to insist to meet him… he was on his way out. He was tall blond and handsome and very elegant.

\- You have two minutes, he said.

\- Thank you, said Terry, Terrence Grandchester, I'm looking for a young woman who lived here 7 years ago…

\- Who?

\- Her name is Candy

\- What do you want from her? Asked William

\- I just wanted to know where she is…

\- Why?

\- I know she was your girlfriend…

\- In fact no, you don't know anything at all…

\- Can I have her last name?

\- No…

\- Please…

\- Grandchester? Aren't you getting married soon?

\- Well…

\- Sirs, I'm a very busy man… you're dismissed…

Terry felt powerless, incapable of defending himself in front of this man so imposing and possessive.

\- Mr. Andrew, please…

\- I can't help you. Candy doesn't live here anymore, she's getting married…

Terry was discouraged… He was also getting married. Candy and him left.

\- Are you giving up buddy?

\- No, we're going to see the pub she liked the "Serendipity"

\- All right…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy and Patty were at the pub "Serendipidy", talking. The waiter brought them a little chocolate muffin with a candle saying:

\- Happy birthday, said the waiter

\- Thank you, said Patty

\- It's offered by the house…

\- Thank you, she repeated.

He took the bill and the money left on the table.

Candy looked at her sadly.

\- I'm a horrible friend, am I?

\- If you sing for me, you're going to be forgiven, said Patty

Candy smiled.

\- Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Patty, happy birthday!

Patty blew the candle and Candy clapped her hands with the other customers. Patty looked at her friend.

\- You know Candy, it's a very nice thought you have. That everything is planned, everything is a wonderful plan so that we could meet our soul mate… If it's actually true, so what's the point of living? Make decisions? Why do we wake up in the morning?

\- For the cake? Said Candy.

\- No, not for the cake. So that we could make mistakes. Mistakes, like this trip… and if you're smart enough you'll learn from your mistakes. You think and you'll realise that life is not a big scene with instruction like for actors. Like is a mess, honey…it's chaos personified…

\- I have to give up everything now, don't I? Said Candy

\- Candy, you have a fiancé, who, despite his kind of weird oriental music which I hope is a just a phase…

Candy burst out laughing with Patricia. The waiter arrive with the rest of the money and their bill which he left on the table. Patty thanked him with a head sign.

\- We hope, said Patricia smiling, that he loves you, very very much… You don't give up. You grow up…

Candy had sigh. Why did have trouble giving up on all that? She looked at her friend.

\- Thanks for coming with me Patricia.

\- You're welcome. Let's get out of here…

\- All right, said Candy taking her purse and walking to the exit door.

Patty looked on the table and she left the 1$ bill and took the 5$ bill which was on top and put it in her purse. She followed Candy to the exit. They were lucky, a taxi was just in front of the pub and they took it…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Charlie went to the pub "Serendipity" at the moment when Candy and Patty were getting in the taxi. He looked at the pub and he saw that on top of it there was a bridal boutique. For Terry it was a sign… to continue searching for Candy to marry her, or marry Susanna in a few hours? He was told that Candy was getting married too… So he was frozen on the spot.

\- Terry? Said Charlie, you're not getting in?

\- No…

\- What's going on?

\- Look upstairs, it's a bridal boutique… "Bless the bride"

\- Oh my God the irony

\- It's over, I give up…

\- What?

\- How can I ignore that? "Bless the freaking bride"? It couldn't be more clearer that. I'm getting married, she's getting married… I'm not supposed to be doing what I'm doing… It's a sign that I have to stop…

\- Terry… it's another clue…

\- No, it's a sign…

\- What's the difference?

\- A clue is what detectives use to find suspects, the receipt, the storage archives, the greenhorn, are clues… That, he sais showing the boutique, is a sign. The fact that I never found the bok,is a sign. Candy never found the 5$ bill is a sign!

Charlie looked at him smiling to ask him.

\- How could something that hasn't happened be a sign?

Terry pretended to think.

\- Maybe the absence of the sign is a sign.

\- That's clear all right, said Charlie ironically

\- I don't know! Maybe there's nothing. If there's something, it doesn't work for me!

Charlie put his hand on his head.

\- It can't just end like this, by the way… we have to pull the curtain and find the magician, get at the end of the road…

\- We are at the end of the road! The wedding rehearsal is in a few minutes, my fiancée is waiting for me!

\- Let me ask you a question. If Candy appeared in front of you now, what would she tell you?

\- She would tell me to run, because all the sign are showing it, the white wedding dress…

\- I'm going to tell you something. If you don't continue your search, you would never know who Candy is…

\- Well, maybe I didn't have to know who Candy is… maybe all this was just a big maze made to lead me to my starting point…

He looked at the boutique and raised his arm.

\- She's getting married…

And he walked away and Charlie followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

_**SERENDIPITY**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"Come what may…"**_

Candy and Patty went back to the Waldorf-Astoria. They were walking towards the elevators, when they met a group of people who were coming out… There was a woman and Patty recognized her:

\- Susanna?

\- Patricia! Oh my God!

The two women hugged laughing.

\- Candy, can you believe I was Susanna's counsellor in college, isn't it funny?

\- Yes, said Susanna laughing.

\- Oh, I'm sorry. Let me introduce you to Candy, said Patricia showing her friend.

\- Good evening, said Susanna smiling, pleased to meet you.

\- Good evening, said Candy, pleased to meet you too.

\- Oh my God! It's must have been like eight of nine years or something, said Patty

Susanna turned around towards her parents.

\- Patty and were in college together.

\- Really ? That's wonderful! Said the mother smiling.

\- So, what are you doing here? Asked Patty.

\- I'm getting married tomorrow, said Susanna smiling.

\- Tomorrow? Said Patty.

\- Yes!

\- Ah! Congratulations! Wow! Wow!

\- Congratulations, said Candy smiling.

\- Thank you said Susanna's parents.

\- In this hotel? Asked Patty.

\- Yes at noon. We're going to the rehearsal dinner. Why don't you come with us? Come and see…

\- Really?

Candy turned to her friend.

\- You can go, you know…

\- All right, said Patty.

\- You can bring your…partner if you want, said Susanna

Patricia opened her mouth and looked at Candy and they both burst out laughing.

\- Oh, said Candy.

\- No, said Patty, she…

\- No,said Candy, I have to go to our room to call my fiancé who is a man!

Susanna's parents started laughing.

\- You must be very proud, said Mrs. Marlowe.

\- Yes, Patty, see you later, said Candy getting in the elevator.

\- Ok, bye my sweet lesbian love! I'm kidding! It's a joke among us, said Patty laughing

She followed Susanna and her parents. Susanna took her hand smiling.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy got to her floor and she saw a shade from afar near her door. Someone was lying on the floor.

\- Tom? She said surprised

He moved and sat down, he looked tired.

\- What are you doing here? How did you know where I was?

\- Intuition, he replied.

\- Really? Said Candy softly touched.

\- No, said Tom, I looked at the list of hotels in New York, by reverse alphabetical order, starting by the end… which was easy. I missed you so much.

Candy approached him and sat on the carpet with next to him.

\- I'm sorry, I don't blame you for running away. I was so concentrated on the album and the tour…

\- No, said Candy feeling guilty, why don't we go inside the room?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding rehearsal was happening. Terry was there, without being sure he wanted to be there. Susanna was smiling, so were her parents. Did he have the right to disappoint all those people? He forced a smile. He looked and he saw everybody was where they should be and he saw Patty sitting behind.

\- Susanna?

\- Yes?

\- Who is that girl sitting over there?

\- Oh, it's Patty, one of my old friend that I met by chance

Patty saw that Terry and Susanna were looking at her, she smiled and did a hand sign. Terry smiled with his lips and gave her a hand sign too.

The wedding planner then declared:

\- It's over! Everything is fine. Be sure to be here tomorrow morning at 9 o'clock sharp for the pictures.

Everybody started leaving and Charlie approached Terry.

\- Buddy, I'm sorry to rush you, but we have half a dozen of strippers waiting for us…

\- You mean exotic dancers? Said Susanna.

\- No, real strippers, insisted Charlie.

Terry's father approached them to say:

\- Gentlemen, I'll see you at 9 pm, I promised Eleonor that I'll be home by 10 pm.

\- Fantastic, said Charlie shaking his hand, that gives you an hour to go crazy.

Terry shook his hand saying:

\- See you later, he said

\- See you tomorrow Terry, said his mother kissing him on the cheek

\- Shall we go, said Charlie to Terry

\- Charlie, said Susanna, before you go and have fun, according the tradition, can I talk to Terry for a little while?

\- All right, said Charlie, I'll be waiting in the car, buddy!

He kissed Susanna on the cheek.

\- You're beautiful, future bride…

Patty has also approached them, smiling.

\- Hi, she said.

\- Hi, said Susanna I wanted to introduce you to Terrence

\- Good evening, said Patty smiling, pleased to meet you…

And she shook Terry's hand who replied:

\- Likewise.

\- I'd like you to come tomorrow, said Susanna

\- Oh…

\- We would feel bad if you don't come, said Susanna

\- Really? Said Patricia.

\- Yes, said Terrence.

\- That's very nice of you. Tomorrow at noon?

\- Yes, said Susanna, and you can bring your friend too, if you want.

\- Wow! Ok, said Patty, I'll come!

Then she shook Susanna's hand saying:

\- Thank you very much, that's really nice of you.

And she turned to Terry to say:

\- Thank you very much, I'm happy to have met you! Bye, see you tomorrow, she added smiling

She left the room leaving the future bride and groom alone. Terry noticed Susanna was sad.

\- Honey? What's going on? Is something wrong?

\- Yes, you…

\- What do you mean by me? What did I do?

\- Nothing! That's just it! It's just have the feeling that you're elsewhere since a few days ago…

\- That's not true, tried Terry.

\- Don't lie to me Terrence. I had dreamt my whole life for this day; I imagined the dress, the flowers even the music the orchestra was going to play… and… Everything is exactly like I want it to be, except for one thing; my fiancé has decided to go to an imaginary country!

\- Listen, said Terrence, maybe since a few days, I've had my mind elsewhere, but that's normal. It's a guy thing… I got the jitters a little… it doesn't mean that I don't love you…

\- Well, call me crazy if you want but I would like my fiancé not to have the jitters especially when he's about to marry me in a few hours!

There was a little silence.

\- I'm sorry Susanna, said Terry, I'm very sorry.

\- Whatever it is you're hanging on to, please, let it go…

Terry approached her and hugged her. He had given up everything for her…

\- I'm begging you, sais Susanna insisting

He wanted to leave, but she stopped him and she took something on one of the chair next to her.

\- Wait, wait…

She gave him a gift.

\- What is it?

\- What do you think? It's a tradition among the bride and groom.

Terry felt bad.

\- I also bought you a gift and I forgot to bring it with me…

\- I know, it's ok… opene it!

Terry obeyed, he opened the gift and he discovered the book… "Romeo and Juliette"! He couldn't believe his eyes!

\- It's the first edition, said Susanna, I had noticed that every time we were in a second hand bookstore, you would always go through a copy… I went this week and there was only one copy…

Terry looked at the book, like in a dream, incapable of saying a word. He opened it… and he saw her name: _Candy White and the phone number… 555-5510_! He couldn't believe it! During all those years, he had looked for this book in vain and his fiancée found it and give it to him on the day before their wedding! A wedding present, if only she knew that her present was going to ruin her wedding. He wanted a sign, what was more obvious than the book that finally end up in his hands just before his wedding to another woman! He had to go look for Candy. He had given up on this whole story, but it looks like destiny didn't agree and was pushing him towards Candy, once again. It's really like destiny to show itself when he had given up and it was thanks to Susanna! He must've looked sad because Susanna asked him:

\- What's wrong? You don't like the book?

\- It's perfect, he replied, excellent choice, thank you honey.

And he kissed her on the mouth.

\- Now, I have to go, Charlie must be impatient.

\- Good bye honey, said Susanna.

Terry got out of the room and the hotel to join Charlie who was waiting for him in front of the hotel. He opened the car door and got in, Charlie was sitting in the back, they had a driver, like they were expecting to drink…

\- Something wrong? You look like hell!

\- Her name is Candy White…

\- What? Asked Charlie surprised

Terry gave him the book still in its gift wrap.

\- But how? Said Charlie looking inside the cover of the book at Candy's name and phone number.

\- Susanna just gave it to me as a wedding present… it's a gift, said Terry taking his cellphone from his pocket to give it to him…

Charlie called one of his acquaintance at the directory inquiry department.

\- Sally? I need an address for a Candy While, I don't have a phone number

Terry's head was spinning… was he finally going to see Candy again?

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Candy was having a ride in a horse carriage in town with Tom, her fiancé. He was on the phone with his manager. The noise that the horse shoes were doing was preventing him from hearing the conversation well.

\- I can't hear a thing! Wait, he told his manager, can you stop for a little while please? He asked the coach driver.

The carriage stopped.

\- Excuse-me honey, he told Candy, it's going to take two minutes…

He continued his conversation with his manager. Candy was thinking. She got off the carriage and started walking. She looked around and from afar, she saw the ice rink and people having fun, she walked to go sit on the bench, thinking about Terry. When Tom finished his phone call after a long while, he joined her, because he had followed her with his eyes while he was talking. He had a seat next to her and kissed her on the cheek.

\- Excuse-me honey, for taking such a long time!

He looked at the sky and he said:

\- The sky is full of stars tonight! You know they have names, the stars and the constellations? I don't know the name of the one that's in the sky right now.

Candy looked at the sky. She took off her jacket and she pulled up her right sleeve and she looked at the freckles on her arm.

\- It's Cassiopeia. She said.

Tom looked at he surprised. He took her arm and looked at her forearm and looked at the stars in the sky.

\- The stars in the sky, it's Cassiopeia…

He didn't say a thing. But for Candy, it was another sign reminding her of Terrence… another sign.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terrence and Charlie were on the plane going to Chicago…

\- Do you realise that if something happens and we can't come back to New York, I'm going to miss my wedding?

\- You're a bastard, Terry!

Terry looked at him.

\- Yes, you pretty bastard! You're my hero in shit… You're doing what you want to look for the one your heart loves, but you're going to break Susanna's heart…

\- Are you all right Charlie?

\- Sandra left me…

\- What?

\- Yes, we've been having problems for a long time…

\- Why didn't you tell me anything?

\- I didn't want to ruin the atmosphere of your wedding…

\- What happened?

\- We let it go… in fact it's dead, love is dead, we're dead!

\- What was the cause do death.

\- Not enough of this, he said showing the "Romeo and Juliet" book where Candy put her name and phone number, not enough of that, he said putting his hand on Terry's heart. You remember Epictetus citation? " If you want to improve, be content to be thought foolish and stupid."

\- Yes…

\- That's what you're doing…

\- I'm working hard at it…

\- You're shit Terry! He said out loud.

The other passengers were looking at them. Charlie stood up to take a little walk… The plane arrived in Chicago, not too long after that. They rented a car and they went to the address they had for Candy… the house was beautiful and seemed welcoming. Terry didn't dare going out…

\- I'm going to go, said Charlie and I'll tell you if the light is green…

\- All right…

Candy got out of the car and he approached the house… and he looked out the window. What he saw was a naked couple enjoying the pleasure of the flesh… and he turned around to look at Terry who was still in the car. The latter gave a thumb up for OK and pretended getting ready by fixing his hair to get out of the car. He finally opened the car door to follow his friend. Charlie panicked and walked towards him to stop him.

\- Listen buddy, I think it's better if you call her first after all… it's better I think, She could wash up and get ready. It's more polite.

\- I could've called and I took the plane to come and see her. I don't care what her house looks like! Let me through…

\- She might not agree, I'm forbidding you from seeing her! I don't want you to be hurt.

\- I won't be hurt…

But Terry wasn't listening, he fought Charlie who wanted to stop him from going through. He managed to get free and he walked towards the house and he stopped when he saw the scene by the window. Candy was kissing a man, shirtless… then he kissed her in the neck… She had her eyes closed and seemed to be enjoying it a lot. Then they changes positions and the lover , who was blond went on top of her and took off her undergarments, which he put on his head laughing out loud and he saw hands pulling him down…

Terry discouraged let himself fall on the ground crushed… Charlie did the same thing.

\- Well, it wasn't that bad, said Terry

\- Didn't she said that everything happened for a reason?

\- Yes, she said that…

\- Well, maybe we're both lying down here, because…

\- Because of what?

\- Because, you didn't want to be standing up elsewhere…

Terry didn't reply, He has to face the facts… He had to get married in a few hours and he was 1270km looking for a woman he couldn't get out of his head. Even Susanna had noticed that he heart wasn't in it anymore… He couldn't continued.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile in New York, Candy was with Tom in the hotel room.

\- Candy, you can tell me anything, what's going on?

\- Tom, I haven't been honest with you and I'm sorry…

\- But, you accepted my proposal…

\- Yes, when I did, I thought that everything was fine,,, but when the ring wouldn't go through my finger… I'm sorry, for me it was a sign that I wasn't on the right path…

\- Candy…

\- And I have to admit that after that, my heart wasn't in it anymore,,, and this trip was to think about it…

\- And your conclusion?

\- I think you'd be better with a woman who really wants to live her life with you…

Tom looked at her sadly. He had noticed that something was off since the engagement and when he came to New York, she had greeted him with open arms. He was sad, but it was better to end it before they both find each other in an undesirable situation. The important thing was for Candy to be happy… and she wasn't with him.

\- I love you Candy, he said.

\- Oh Tom, I'm sorry…

\- No, you're honest with me, thank you. I'm going to go see my manager and talk to him about the change in our plans.

He hugged her and then he tooks his stuff and left the room… Candy was sad, but it was better that way. She was going to go back to Chicago the next morning. Patty looked at her, when she came back in the room.

\- Are you sure of what you're doing?

\- I'm certain…

\- He loves you…

\- But Patricia, if I'm thinking about someone else, then I' m not thinking about Tom… he deserves better than me…

\- You don't want to come to Susanna's wedding with me?

\- No, I really don't feel like seeing a couple gettingmarried while I just broke up with my fiancé… I'm going to take the first flight for Chicago tomorrow morning…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next morning, Candy was on the plane when she heard the captain's message;

 _ **"**_ _ **Ladies and gentleman, this is the captain. I'm sorry to have to tell you that we're going to be grounded longer because of the bad weather coming towards us. The airline controller has put us on hold. In the meantime, I asked the stewardess to start showing the movie."**_

Candy was talking on the phone with Patricia.

\- The plane is still on the ground, there a problem with the weather…

\- Well, tell yourself it's better that this problem found you on the ground, rather than in the sky, said Patty.

\- You're getting married for the wedding?

\- Yes, you know how much I love having fun…

A stewardess made her a sign to end the conversation.

\- I have to hang up, Patty. Have fun!

\- All right sweetie, have a safe trip!

Candy hung up the phone. The stewardess approached her with ear phones in her hands.

\- Do you want some earphones, Miss?

\- Yes…

\- It's 3 $.

Candy looked in her purse and she got her wallet and…

\- But? What is this? She said.

\- Something wrong? Asked the stewardess.

\- Yes, I think I confused my wallet with my friend's…yes… you see? It says "Prado"…

\- Oh,said the stewardess, is there money inside?

\- Oh, well why not! Said Candy opening the wallet to look inside.

She looked and se found money; a 5$ note.

\- Yes, please…, she said giving her the 5$ note, facing the face side.

The stewardess, turned it around and she opened her little bag to get some change of 1$ notes to give it back to Candy who took the earphone and the change mechanically… and she looked at the 5$ she had given the stewardess who had turned it around, like in a dream, she saw the name Terrence Grandchester and his phone number 555 1780! The stewardess took the 5$ note with other change of 1$ and she wanted to give it back to another passenger. She had to react! She stood up and she took the 5$ bill back.

\- Excuse-me, she said when stood up to take the money from the stewardess hands before she gave it to someone else.

\- Excuxe-me Miss, said the stewardess, its this man's change…

\- Terrence! Said Candy smiling.

\- Miss…

\- I'm sorry, said Candy refusing to give the money back, you know what? I'll give this back to you. I'm getting off the plance! Wooh!

She gave her back the earphones and took her stuff and got off the plane almost running. She got out of the airport and she called directory inquiry.

\- Yes, Terrence Grandchester, he lives in New York…

She waited for a whike , then she wrote down the address and gave it to the taxi driver… She was smiling, she had the black cashmere glove… She arrived in front of the building, she paid and she got out of the taxi, She got in the luxury building, there were doormen in the lobby.

\- Hello, she said smiling to the doorman.

\- Hello, replied the doorman

\- I'm looking for Terrence Grandchester

\- Master Grandchester?

\- Yes…

\- Is he expecting you?

\- No…

\- I would've been surprised…you're probably late…

\- Late for what? Asked Candy

\- For his wedding… he's getting married at the Waldorf…

\- At the Waldorf, said Candy softly, he's getting married?

\- He might already be married…

\- Thank you, said Candy getting out of the building quickly

She just came from the Waldorf… Terry was also there during all that time? That's where he was supposed to get married… she stopped a taxi to run to the Waldorf as fast as possible. But of course, the road couldn't be free, there was a traffic jam… Candy decided to get out a few metres before the Waldorf to run. She paid and she ran to the Waldorf, She saw a sign saying: The wedding of Susanna Marlowe and Terrence Grandchester. The crystal ballroom".

\- Oh, she said, no, please God, no!

She ran to the reception to ask were the Crystal ballroom was . they showed it to her. She ran and she opened the door screaming:

\- Stop it!

But the room was empty, aside from an employee putting the chairs away.

\- Stop? He asked.

\- Is it over? Asked Candy holding her black cashmere glove in her right hand.

\- The wedding?

\- Yes…

\- Yes, as a matter of fact, it's really over.

Candy was discouraged, she had a sigh… she turned around to leave.

\- But don't worry, you can get your present back…

\- My present? What do you mean?

\- You asked if it was over, The truth is, it never even started!

\- What?

\- Are a friend of the bride…?

But when the employee turned around, Candy was already gone…

\- …or of the groom? He finished

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry and Charlie were walking in the park.

\- What's with the weather? Is it global warming? Said Charlie.

\- Yes, what happened to winter? Said Terry.

\- What are you talking about? Asked Charlie.

\- What did you have to tell me? Asked Terry

\- Well, I can tell you that you can do whatever you set your mind to, it's very popular, but not very appropriate in this situation…

\- Hum hum

\- There is also: "Don't worry, there are other fishes in the ocean…"

\- No…

\- Well we could go back to the classical sentences:"When the Lord closes a door, somehow, he opens a window…"

\- Why not just tell me I made the right decision?

\- I don't need to tell you… I wrote it!

Charlie gave him sheet folded in four.

\- What's this?

\- It's your orbituary…

\- Great! Said Terry ironically

\- I had a blank while writing my best man speech and this is what came out of it… thinking about my life with Sandra which I compared to death…

\- You getting cynical, Charlie…

Charlie had stopped to buy a bouquet of flowers, while talking to Terry.

\- You're going to see Sandra?

\- Yes, I need a bouquet of flowers… You know, the greeks do write orbituaries. They just ask one question after the death of a man: did he have passion?

Then he had the bouquet of flowers, red roses and he asked Terry.

\- What do I looke like?

\- Like a pretty bastard, said Terry hugging him laughing

They part ways. Terry opened the paper to read what Charlie had written on him.  
 _ **  
"Terrence Grandchester, my best friend and a brilliant business man, died last night from complications caused by the loss of his soul mate and his fiancée. He was 35 years old. Smooth talker and obsessed, Grandchester did look like an incorrigible romantic at all. But the last days of his life, revealed an unknown part of his psyches. That hidden part of a charactro quasi-analytical, showed up for an Agatha Christie moment, when he pursue his soul mate, a woman with who he spent a few precioius hours one evening. Unfortunately the very long search ended on Saturday night in a total fiasco. Yet, even in defeat, he courageous Grandchester secretly hung on to the faith that life wasn't only a series of accident and insignificant , no. But he would rather believe that a big tapestry of events culminating to a magnificent and wonderful plan. When he was asked the question on the loss of a dear friend, Dean Kansky, the Pulitzer price winner, author and executive producer of the New York Times, describe Terrence like a changed man the last days of his life. "Things were very clear for him" had noticed Kansky. In the end, Terrence concluded that if we all lived in harmony in the univers, we should all have a powerful faith that the ancient used to call "fatum", what we are now calling "destiny".**_

When Terrence finishes reading, he found himself near the ice rink, where he has spent time with Candy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia was surprise to see Candy back in New York. She was on her way back to Chicago.

\- But, what are you doing here?

\- I was on the plane, ready to go…

\- I know that… I was waiting for you to call me from Chicago.

\- I wanted to rent earphones to watch the movie. When took my wallet out, I realised it wasn't mine, but yours…

\- Don't tell me you came back because I had your wallet, said Patricia.

\- Of course not, but when I borrowed money in your wallet to pay for the rental of the earphones, there was a 5$ bill, that I had given the stewardess when she turned it around, I saw the number and Terrence's name in the back…

\- What? Oh my God!

\- I swear to you! She was going to give it back as change to another passenger, I practically ripped it from her fingers and got out of the plane! I had to find him. I went to the address and they told me he was getting married here at the Waldorf…

\- He was getting married today? Said Patty, and you said his name was "Terrence"? Susanna's fiancé's name was "Terrence", I met him last night…

\- Susanna? Your old acquaintance ?

\- Yes… Terrence cancelled everything this morning, said Patty, it's because of you?

\- I didn't see him…

\- But he cancelled, that means he wasn't in love with Susanna like he should be…

\- I broke up with Tom… there's a reason for everything, Patty…

\- I suppose you're going to stay and look for him?

\- Yes, I wont leave New York until I see him…

\- Well, I have to go, my taxi must already be there…

They went downstairs together and Candy walked her to the taxi. She hugged her.

\- Everything is going to be fine, Candy, I'm sure you're going to find him…

\- I don't doubt it for a second, said Candy smiling. Have a safe trip!

\- Thank you. Good luck. Bundle up, it's getting chilly.

Patty's taxi left. Since it was starting to get dark, Candy decided to go for a walk…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terrence was at the ice rink. He had put his skates on, he skated a little and then he went to sit in the middle of the ice rink thinking about Candy… He ended up lying on the back. It started snowing, like that night. Those hours he has spent with her were so beautiful! Decidedly, everything reminded him of Candy… people, not a lot were skating aroung him carefully so they won't touch him. He was looking at the snow flakes fall. He like the dance of the flakes… at one point, he thought he saw a black glove fall on him. He was surprised, he heard a woman scream and she fell on him. It was Candy smiling.

\- Is it still your favourite position? She asked.

\- Still, he said smiling, good evening, my name is Terrence, Terry for friends.

\- Pleased to meet you. My name is Candice, Candy for friends.

He took her head with his hands and approached it and their lips were united in a fierily and passionate kiss that would've make the snow melt, because it was so hot….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Serendipity**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"Serendipity"**_

Candy and Terry ended up getting up and leave the ice rink. They had picked up the black cashmere gloves and they went to sit on the bech, where they had sat the first evening.

\- Shall we go? Said Terry, where do you live?

\- I'm at the Waldorf…

\- Seriously?

\- Yes, I know; you had to get married at noon today…

\- How do you know that?

\- My friend Patty was invited, she knows your ex-fiancée…

\- Patty?

Candy like the his British accent, the way he pronounced the "T" in Patty, not "D" like Americans who said "Paddy".

\- She's your friend too? If I had known, I wouldn't have gone all the way to Chicago to look for you.

\- You went to Chicago?

\- After finally finding the book "Romeo and Juliet"…

\- You found it on the of your wedding?

\- And you don't know how yet… Susanna gave it to me as a wedding present…

\- Oh my God!

\- I finally had your name and number , the day before my wedding!

\- And you went to Chicago?

\- And I found you getting it on with a young blond man…

\- What? But that's impossible. First of all, I was here with Tom my fiancé, ex-fiancé, who is not blond…

\- You were going to get married too?

\- Yes, that's what started it all… the ring Tom got me wasn't going through my finger, it stopped half way…

\- Oh, said Terry.

\- Then, I was walking around to breathe some air, during my engagement celebration and I saw a poster of "The Hustler"…

\- My favourite movie…

\- Then I took advantage of Patty to come here in New York for her birthday… she almost went back when she realised what I was doing… but I had to try to find you…

\- The 5$ bill…

\- I was turning around the 5$ bills that would fall into my hands, in vain… We went to the Waldorf…

\- But it wasn't lucky for us the first night… which floor did you chose?

\- The 23rd…

Terry looked at her stunned.

\- Incredible! Why weren't you there? I picked the 23rd too! You didn't wait?

\- What?! But I did, where were you?

\- Well my elevator stopped to pick up a man and a little boy dressed as the devil…

\- You're kidding…

\- I'm not kidding, it was like the devil himself had decided to screw it up for us, because he pressed on a bunch of buttons! The elevator stopped at every floor… it was even stuck between 15 and 16 for a moment… that's without counting the people coming in…

\- But you were going up, most people would want to go down right?

\- I know! But of course, on that evening, nobody had any problem going up to go down…in the end, everybody was coming out of the elevator to see if you were there …

\- I waited for a while, since you weren't coming, I said to myself that you would eventually arrived if you had chosen number 23…

\- But you didn't know that a little devinl had pressed on all the buttons to number 23…

\- Oh my God! We could've been together since that first evening…

\- Yes…

\- I went back home and I did what I promised with the book "Romeo and Juliet". I wrote my name and phone number and I went to drop it off at a second hand bookstore…

\- That's a good. You could've been discouraged on the first night and not do it…

\- I trusted destiny… the Waldorf seemed appropriate to start my quest… I met a man dressed like a golf ball who gave me a flyer for a promotion at the golf club…

\- The golf club?

\- Yes, you said you wanted a golf club for Christmas, remember?

\- Oh yeah… I went to the golf club and there was a woman over there named Candy, but she was very big…

\- You're sure it wasn't me?

\- And certain! Then my hairdresser wasn't there and you were replacing her…

\- I must have given you a horrible hair cut because I don't know anything about cutting hair…

\- I didn't stay to find out… I ran out of there like a rabbit … then I was in a taxi, there was a traffic jam and there was a man on a motorcycle singing : I want Candy!

\- Not possible! Said Candy laughing.

\- I went to see my friend Charlie, who was supposed to be my best man and who said I was crazy because I had to get married in three days and I was thinking about another woman… I convinced him to come with me to look in second hand bookstores for "Romeo and Juliet" book, in vain! All the books we found didn't have your name and phone number… when I went back home that day, Susanna was waiting for me… she wanted me to be romantic, I didn't know what to tell her… She wanted me to tell her that she was the only woman for me in the world…. I wanted to open my mouth, when the smoke alarm went off, she had burned the dinner! It was like destiny didn't want me to make that declaration, because Susanna, want the only woman who was destined to be with me. While she was taking car of the dinner, she had taken my stuff out of the closets so we can pack our bags… there were clothes everywhere in the bedroom, I was sitting on the bed and it was on a little brown back from Bloomingdale's with the glove inside. When I put the glove on, I felt something inside, it was the receipt with your creditcard number… I went to the store the next day…

\- They usually don't give out that kind of information…

\- You don't know how tenacious I could be… and in the meantime, I was checking all the second hand bookstores on my way… at Bloomingdale's, I got an employee who took advantage of the situation to rise his commission for his monthly sales by making me buy expensive clothes and crocodile skin shoes…

\- You did it, just to have my last name?

\- I was ready to do anything to have your information… only we had to look in the archives since your card request was from seven years ago, it was carbon copies back then so your last name was erases by the fingers who had the form…

\- Not possible! Said Candy laughing

\- So, the employee suggested that we go to your former address… That's how I ended up at William Albert Andrew…

\- Oh, he mustn't have been very happy to see you.

\- That's the least we could say, he practically threw me out… after announcing to me that you were getting married…and he also knew I had to get married… your boyfriend is holding a grudge…

\- He's not my boyfriend…

\- Ah?

\- He's my father…

\- Your father? Are you making fun of me?

\- Technically, he adopted me…

\- Oh…

\- And he's very protective of me…

\- Very in love with you, you mean… after that, I decided to go back to the pub the "Serendipity"

\- Last night? I was there with Patty…

\- We missed each other again! That's where I decided to give up on everything… your "father" told me you were getting married and there was a bridal shop on top of the pub… for me it was a sign that I had to go to my wedding rehearsal and my bachelor party… you were also getting married until Susanna offered me your book…

\- I decided to give up there also, that's funny… and you went to Chicago… to see me getting it on… but it couldn't have been me, because I don't live in a house in Chicago, but an apartment…

\- That's good to know… well in the end, it was a good thing, because my friend Charlie made me noticed that if I would rather be looking for a woman I had met years ago practically on a whim, then I didn't really want to be link myself to Susanna… there was a reason for everything… I couldn't marry Susanna…

\- SO you came here and cancelled your wedding…

\- Yes…

\- I was on my way to Chicago after breaking up with Tom... the night before, we were here at the ice rink and he looked at the sky and he saw the stars saying that he didn't know their names, I looked and I checked my forearm and I knew it was Cassiopeia... Another sign! On the plane, when the stewardess came to ask me if I wanted to rent earphones to wathc the movie, since the plane wasn't taking off any time soon because of the weather... I realized that I had Patty's wallet... the stewardess asked me if there was money inside. I looked and there was a 5$ bill that I have to her without checking the back... she turned it and that's when I saw your name and phone number... I practically ripped off her hands and the stewardess wanted to give it back as change to another customer and I got off the plance... I went directly to your place and I was told that you were getting married at the Waldorf, I took a taxi and of course there was a traffic jam, I got out before and I ran to the room yelling "Stop it"... to find an empty room... I was desperate... there was an employee putting the chairs away who told me that the wedding didn't happen... I couldn't believe it! Patty left and I decided to stay to look for you... and I came here.

\- Your really would've stopped the wedding?

\- You can bet your life, I would've done it! she said smiling.

\- I don't ever want to leave you!

\- Me neither...

\- I love you Candy

\- I love you Terry...

\- I'm going to make an honest woman out of you... will you marry me, Candy?

\- Oh yes Terry! I want to marry you!

He smiled, he put his two hands on Candy's cheeks and he approached her to kiss her on the lips. He looked in his pocket and he took out a little blue box.

\- You got me a ring? You knew you were going to see me?

\- Well, with my luck, I didn't want to take any chances...

He opened the box. It was an emerald surrounded by little diamonds. He took it out and put it at her finger and it fit perfectly. It was the right size. For Candy, qui had a ring half way through with Tom, Terry was just the perfect man for her!

\- It's the perfect size, no adjustment needed!

\- That's a good sign, I suppose, said Terry.

\- oh yes! Thank you Terry! I love it a lot!

They kissed for a moment.

\- Let's go see my father..., she said.

\- Do we really have to?

\- Don't tell me that you're afraid of my father after everything you did to find me?

\- Of course not! Let's go!

\- Candy! What a nice surprise! What are you doing here with the runaway groom?

\- Don't tell me you were at the wedding!? Said Candy smiling.

\- Of course I was..

\- I think you know Terry...

\- We met the last night...

\- It's good to see you again, said Terry.

\- Come in, please, said William a little ironically.

They got in the apartment and they went to sit in the living room. Candy and Terry sat down in the two place love seat, William was in the arm chair.

\- Mr. Andrew, said Terry, I wanted to tell you that I asked your daughter to marry me and she said yes...

\- Really Candy? He just left a woman at the altar...

-It was because of me, daddy! Said Candy smiling, and if he hadn't done it , I would've stopped the wedding!

\- Incredible!

\- He's the one I told you about, all those years ago!

\- Your Mr. Fantastic of one evening?

\- I respected your daughter, said Terry.

\- I know my daughter, said William.

Candy looked at them smiling.

\- Yes my Mr. Fantastic of one evening. Do you realized he chose the same floor that evening?

\- Ah!, said William, and why wasn't he there?

\- A little devil, if you want to believe it, said Terry.

\- I should send a present to that little devil!

\- Daddy! Said Candy smiling, well, it only delayed the unavoidable, because serendipity put us back together... he found my book with my name and phone number and the 5$ bill with his name and phone number found itself in my hands:

\- When? Asked William.

\- Last nigh, said Terry

\- This morning, said Candy.

\- It was on razor's edge..., said William.

\- Daddy! Said Candy, I love him.

\- Then be happy. I'm giving you my blessing.

\- Thank you daddy, said Candy standing up to hug him.

William stood up too, to hug his daughter. Terry had also stood up to shake his hand.

\- If you abandon my daughter at the altar, I would be crazed with joy!

\- Daddy! Said Candy hitting him softly laughing.

\- Don't hold your breath, sais Terry taking Candy in his arms, I'm going to keep her forever.

And he kissed her in front of William who was smiling. Candy had told him what had happened and he had listened, he had felt the joy and the excitement in her voice. He was happy for her, even if for him, this whole story was completely crazy...

 _ **"He who finds without searching is the one who has searched for a long time". Gaston Bachelard.**_

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Patricia came back to New York for Candy and Terry's wedding, a few days later. She was Candy's matron of honor. They met at the airport, when Candy and Terry went to pick her up.

\- Terrence! She said, if I had know you were the object of Candy's quest...

\- Another serendipity? And Candy was just upstairs too...

\- In the room, on the 23rd floor, said Patty.

\- 23rd floor? Said Terry, again?

\- Yes, again, said Candy, another serendipity...

\- Looks like your lives if full of serendipities! sad Patty smiling.

\- Well, we've loved each other since the first day, said Terry

\- We were just a little stubborn to admit it, continued Candy.

\- Speak for yourself, said Terry, I was ready to bet on the two of us, you chose to trust destiny...

\- Well, now I'm sure that we're made for each other...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The wedding was going to be in a church and the reception was going to be at the Waldorf Astoria. Candy walked to the altar at the arm of her father under the wedding march by Wagner, to Terry who was waiting for her, very handsome without his haircut, because Candy liked his hair de way it was, he was wearing a tuxedo, he was impeccable... Candy in her beautiful wedding dress with no straps. She had a veil on top of her beaufitul updo, with a tiara. The veil was covering her innocent fiancée face. Then came the time for the vows. Terry took the ring and he said:

\- Candice, I give you this ring, sign of our love and faithfulness, in Jesus-Christ name.

\- Terrence, I give you this ring, sign of our love and faithfulness, in Jeses-Christ name.

Then they said together.

\- I looked for the one my heart loves; I looked for him but did not find him, I did not find her... I got up now and go about the city, through its streets and squares; I search for the one my heart loves. I looked for him but did not find him., I looked for her I did not find her The watchmen found me as they made their rounds in the city. "Have you seen the one my heart loves?" . Scarcely had I passed them when I found the one my heart loves. I held him I held her and would not let him go. For as long as I live.

\- I love you Candy.

\- I love you Terry.

\- By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Terry lifted the veil and he leaned to kiss her on the lips...

The reception was at the Waldorf Astoria and it went fine. Candy saw the employee she had met at one point.

\- You're the one he wanted...

\- Yes...

\- My best wishes of happiness...

\- Thank you.

They say the happiness of some is the bad luck of other...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Lots of kilometres from there, on the plane from Chicago, going to Paris, stopping in New York... A young woman when to sit next to a young man.

\- Good morning, she said

\- That's a matter of opinion, whether this morning is good or not, said the young man.

\- My God! you're in a good mood ! This is my lucky day She said sitting down...

\- What put you in such a great mood?

\- My ex-fiancé is getting married after dumping me at the altar, with the woman he dumped me for...

\- Ah, well it's better before than after, don't you think so?

\- I suppose... what about you?

\- I have a tour in Europe...

\- And...?

\- What do you mean by "and"?

\- And? She insisted

\- All right. My ex fiancée is getting married with a man she met by chance a few years ago...

\- Serendipidy? A few years ago? One evening, a little bit before Christmas, he wanted to buy a pair of cashmere gloves?

He looked at her stunned.

\- But how do you know all that?

\- Misery loves company?

They started talking and they found out they had a lot more in common than their exes who got together.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was dancing with her father.

\- I don't think I've ever seen you this happy honey.

\- He's the man of my dreams, daddy...

\- You took a risk with destiny...

\- If he was the man who was destined to be with me, destiny would have taken care of it...

\- It took its sweet time...

\- It looked like it's when Terry and I were about to marry other people, it decided to act...

\- It didn't want to let such a fiasco happened, said William smiling.

\- Thank God for us!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

One year later, 5 days before Christmas, Candy and Terry went to Bloomingdale's to the section for gloves and scarves where they had first met, all those years ago...

\- Here we are back to the scene of the crime, said Terry.

\- You are such a romantic sometimes my love, said Candy.

Terry leaned to kiss her on the lips.

\- You're my inspiration, my muse, he said

\- Can I help you? Asked an employee behind the counter with the gloves.

Terry turned around to look and he smiled.

\- Well well well, we see each other again, said Terry, do you remember me? This is the girl! He added showing Candy.

The employee looked at Candy

\- Miss Carbon Copy?

\- In the flesh

\- Looks like she's been a busy girl while you were separated...

-No, said Terry, we got married a year ago... it's my baby!

\- Oh, congratulations!

\- Thank you...,that's the employee, he told Candy

\- The one who blackmailed you into raising his commission? Said Candy

\- Yes, and I'm not angry at him at all... in fact, as a gift, why don't we raise his commission once again this year? Said Terry

-You are nice, my love, said Candy

\- We would like a pair of black cashmere gloves, please...

Candy burst out laughing heartedly . the employee was looking at them, without craking a smile. What would it take to make this guy smile?

\- That's very generous ofyou, my love, said Candy smiling

\- Isn't it? Said Terry, would it be too much to ask to get a little smile from you?

\- You know, said Candy, he eat in my hand, he could buythe whole store for me if I ask him to. So do you want your commission or not?

The employee ended up smiling at candy with all his teeth.

\- If Madam can tell me what she needs, and maybe some articles for Junior too?

\- Incredible! Said Terry, this guy was cold as ice! How did you do it?

\- She's absolutely charming, said the employee smiling.

Candy and Terry did their shopping at Bloomingdale's which raised the commission of the employee.

A love that started one evening, when they wanted to buy a pair of gloves for their beloved. But destiny knew they were meant to be together, so it threw them in a maze of serentipity and in the end, they ended up understanding and they were finally able to reunite for eternity.

 _ **Sweet Serendipity  
As I walked sullen and slow down the path that my life had become  
Always looking down at the dirt below my feet  
Never stopping to notice the sun or the smell of spring flowers  
Sluggish and unresponsive to life happening around me  
Swiftly fate pulled my legs from under my body and left me bewildered  
Out of my own imagination he came  
Unlike any other soul I had ever encountered  
Showing himself at precisely the perfect moment in time  
Bringing me the most treasured gift in creation  
The prospect of hope, the light behind the eyes of a kindred soul  
Words hold no comparison to the feeling he invoked  
This almost recognizable stranger had woke me from the slumber of depression  
Indescribable how breathtaking life's twists and turns are to the heart  
One moment at the end of her rope, now on top of the world  
Permanently floating on cloud 9  
Where time no longer exists and the past is a faint dream  
The glare of the morning light brings dreams of the future  
Cherishing every small second  
Living for once in her life, not just existing in this world  
Inspired to create masterpieces  
With an endless supply of emotion to use as her pallet**_

 _ **Amber Cinson**_

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
